Peut mieux faire
by Nightmared
Summary: Aomine et Kise sortent ensemble depuis le collège, secrètement. Tandis que le bronzé est simplement curieux, Kise lui est désespérément amoureux. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il sent Aomine se lasser, il fait tout le retenir et lui offre son corps. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça se passe comme ça... [ Chapitre 1 en ligne ]
1. Prologue

Aloha à tous! ~ Je suis maso donc je me lance dans une petite fic sur nos deux as préférés! Je préviens tout de suite, il y aura du lemon certes mais du lemon basé sur une découverte du sexe donc ça ne sera pas hard et hot! Donc si vous aimez les trucs intenses et tout, vous trouverez pas votre bonheur ici! Sur ce. o/

**Raiting —** T (car j'utilise un langage grossier souvent et je parle de sexe donc ne choquons pas les plus innocents. ~ )

**Pairing —** Aomine & Kise ( peut être que d'autres couples serviront à alimenter un peu l'histoire, je verrai o/ )

**Disclamer —** L'univers de Kuroko no Basket ainsi que tous les personnages du manga appartiennent à **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. Je prends simplement la liberté de jouer avec les personnages du manga, ce n'est en aucun cas une reprise de l'histoire ~

**Warning —** Il y a aura du lemon, regardez bien les titres des chapitres car je mettrai une indication dedans pour vous avertir du lemon. Aussi, j'écris en POV Kise pour l'instant, si vous n'aimez pas les textes en -JE beh... j'm'excuse d'avance. :3

Résumé — Kise ne veut qu'une chose: qu'Aomine le regarde. Ils sortent ensemble depuis le collège, personne ne le sait. Mais le bronzé s'éloigne de plus en plus du blond. Serait-il lassé? Parce que Kise ne vaut rien face à lui sur le terrain? Pourtant le blond est prêt à tout pour le garder, allant jusqu'à lui offrir son corps sans réfléchir. Mais il va vite découvrir que son ancien coéquipier n'excelle que dans le Basket. Au lit, il faut serrer les dents.

* * *

« Ca va l'faire? Tu peux rentrer chez toi tranquille?

**—** Mais oui mais oui, t'inquiètes pas Aominechi. ~ »

Non. Non. Je peux pas marcher correctement... Je fais quoi? Il faut que je me tienne droit et que je sourisse. Oui voilà, je dois lui sourire!

« Eh Kise. »

Il m'attrape le bras et me retiens dans l'entrée de son appartement. Ses yeux me dévorent littéralement... ne me regarde pas comme ça Aominechi, s'il te plait, c'est trop... Il m'offre un dernier baiser avant de me relâcher. Il embrasse si bien, je sens ma poitrine s'enflammer.

« La prochaine fois, on le fera toute la nuit.

**—** Ah ah, ne dis pas ce genre de chose Aominechi! T'es embarrassant tu sais! » Je rigole comme un idiot. Il claque de la langue et m'adresse un regard de défi. Il sait très bien que je ne lui refuserai rien.

La porte se ferme. Mon sourire se volatilise immédiatement. Le froid de la rue me secoue de tremblement alors que je me traine lentement jusqu'à chez moi. Mes parents ne sont pas encore rentrés de leur week-end en amoureux. Arrivé dans mon entrée, je ferme lentement la porte à clé et retire calmement chaussure et manteau. Mon lit. J'ai besoin de mon lit.

J'ouvre ma chambre, je m'écroule dedans. Je ne peux plus me retenir... Ma poitrine me fait mal, j'ai la gorge serrée, le dos courbé. Je pleure. Je ne peux plus respirer.

Aomine et moi nous l'avons fait. _C'était... horrible_.

* * *

_Voilà. C'était la fin de l'épilogue. o/_  
_A très vite pour le premier chapitre! ~_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 en ligne!** (_non corrigé_ pour l'instant, je mets du temps xD)  
Surprise pour ce chapitre, j'ai tenté la troisième personne du singulier car j'ai cru comprendre que l'écriture en « Je » ne charmait pas tout le monde. Je vous avoue que j'ai pas du tout aimé écrire en « il », je trouve ça lourd et pas fluide. Je sais pas écrire en « il » 8DDDDDDD Donc le prochain chapitre je pense, je vais faire un retour au « je » car je peine vraiment trop avec la 3ème du singulier. xD

**Raiting —** Je préfère passer au M parce que je parle quand même ouvertement de sexe. :p

**Pairing —** AoKise, toujours. ~

**Disclamer —** L'univers de Kuroko et ses personnages appartiennent à **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**-sensei. o/

* * *

« Hm Kise... Putain t'es étroit. »

Il se pencha sur le blond, le pénétra plus férocement, d'un seul coup de rein.

_Arrête... pitié Aominechi, arrête... ça fait mal..._ Il ne peut pas le dire.

Les dents serrées, Kise doit se concentrer. Il ne peut pas gémir, sinon le bronzé va arrêter et tout sera fini. Il faut juste qu'il serre les dents. Voilà, retenir sa respiration, attendre que ça passe. Peut être que ça ira mieux après. C'est ça. Ca ira mieux après...

« C'est bon. T'es super chaud! »

_Ne bouge pas..._

« Hmmm. Vas-y écarte un peu plus les jambes, j'pense que j'peux m'enfoncer encore. »

_Oh non pas plus... s'il te plait..._

« Ouais comme ça. Haaa, le pied.  
**—** Ngh! »

_Arrête! Ne bouge pas! Je t'en supplie!_

Il dû se mordre le bras pour ne pas crier. Aomine bougeait trop vite, trop brutalement. Le blond n'avait pas le temps de respirer, de se calmer. Accroché nerveusement au matelas, il essayait de ne pas bouger. La douleur était atroce. Mais Aomine n'était pas patient et si jamais il lui demandait d'arrêter, voudrait-il rester avec lui? La seule pensée que le bronzé puisse le quitter le fit tenir. Il feint gémissement et bien être pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de son partenaire. Mais lorsque Aomine lui demanda de retirer son bras de devant son visage, il refusa catégoriquement.

« Laisse moi voir ton visage Kise. Allez.  
**—** Non. C'est gênant Aominechi... ngh. »

_Si jamais tu me vois pleurer, tu vas partir_.

Ca a duré encore plusieurs minutes. Kise poussant de faux gémissements, Aomine glissant brutalement en lui, soulevant de douleur son corps à chaque nouveau coup de bassin. Et il a accéléré. Encore et encore. Il écartait les jambes du blond sans douceur, il lui tenait fermement les hanches pour intensifier ses mouvements. Il ne remarqua même pas le silence qui enveloppait Kise. Pas plus que ses larmes qui coulaient à flot le long de son visage pâle de douleur. Rien. Il ne profitait que de son plaisir, oubliant totalement que pour faire l'amour, il faut être deux. Mais Aomine est ainsi, il joue en solo. C'est comme ça pour tout. Même avec Kise.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

Ca fait une semaine. Une semaine que Kise est absent à l'entrainement. Avachit sur sa table de cours, sourcils froncés, le blond cherchait désespérément une nouvelle excuse à donner à son capitaine. Evidemment, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'il n'arrivait plus à se baisser sans avoir envie de pleurer tant son dos était tendu, tant ses reins le brûlaient, tant il avait l'impression de suffoquer dès qu'il bougeait. Il laissa échapper un long soupir. Ca devenait trop compliqué...

« C'quoi ce soupire d'âme en peine que tu m'fais là?

**—** Aaaah! Sempai! »

Le blond manqua de se vautrer de sa chaise en sursautant après avoir vu son capitaine, planté devant son bureau de cours.

« Bon alors. C'est quoi le soucis Kise?

**—** Kasamatsu-sempai?

**—** Ne me fais pas attendre abruti. Depuis Lundi tu ne viens plus à l'entrainement. C'est pas parce que t'es une super-star que j'vais te laisser sécher comme ça! J'espère que t'as une très bonne excuse parce que sinon, tu vas déguster mon p'tit.

**—** Sempaiiii, tu me fais peur quand tu me regardes comme ça!

Le brun n'eut pas la patiente de supporter les fausses exclamations de terreurs de son cadet. Il abattit son poing sur le haut de son crâne pour le calmer et croisa les bras, attendant de pied ferme ses explications. Et Kise allait s'en manger une autre si jamais il ne se dépêchait pas.

**—** Cap'tain... Tu sais que tu m'as fais maaaaal. »

Ah. Visiblement son sempai n'a pas envie de tourner autour du pot. Il tape du pied plusieurs fois mettant mal à l'aise le blond. Merde. Une excuse! Une excuse vite! Il ne peut quand même pas lui dire la vraie raison. Personne ne sait que lui et Aomine se voient encore et surtout pas qu'ils se fréquentent de _cette manière_. Personne ne devait savoir, le bronzé l'avait exigé dès le début de leur relation.

« En fait mon agence m'a demandée de faire pleins de séances de photos cette semaine et avec les examens qui approchent j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et donc-

**—** Arrête de te payer ma tête Kise! Tu révises jamais pour tes examens, t'es un abrutit!

**—** Eh! C'est méchant!

**—** Rien à cirer. T'as intérêt à ramener ton cul à l'entrainement ce soir!

**—** Mais j'ai encore du travaille et puis-

**—** Kise! Je te préviens, je vais te frapper. »

Inutile de préciser que la menace n'avait pas lieu d'être étant donné que le brun venait de le frapper. Et comme d'habitude, Kise se plaignit en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il assassina les oreilles de son capitaine à grand gémissement qui le frappa une seconde fois, juste histoire de le calmer. Et aussi parce que ça faisait du bien. Au final, il en résultat que le blond fût trainé de force au gymnase où il cassa les pieds de tous les joueurs en se plaignant encore et encore de l'insensibilité émotionnel de son sempai. Mais après maintes et maintes balles envoyées directement dans sa gueule, le mannequin abdiqua et fût bien forcer d'aller se changer. Voilà donc qu'il se retrouvait à s'échauffer avec ses coéquipiers, à courir comme un dératé pour éviter de se faire frapper par son capitaine, continuant de se plaindre à haute voix pour ne surtout pas penser... à cette douleur qui l'assiégeait dans les reins. Mais il eut beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour se concentrer sur l'entrainement, la gêne devenait de plus en plus dure à supporter. Tant et si bien qu'il se retrouvait terriblement limité dans ses mouvements. Bien entendu, Kasamatsu nota ce changement de fluidité dans son jeu presque immédiatement.

Il proclama un petite pause pour toute l'équipe et balança une bouteille d'eau à son as en le rejoignant sur un banc.

« Eh, ça va?

**—** Nooooon. Tu m'as fait si mal tout à l'heure Sempai!

**—** Tu veux définitivement que je t'explose toi! Tu joues pas comme d'habitude, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**—** Quoiiii? Je joue mal c'est ça? T'es pas cool...

**—** J'ai pas dis ça crétin! Mais depuis le match contre Toô et ta blessure à la jambe... 'fin... C'est ça qui t'empêche de jouer normalement? Si t'as mal tu sais c'que tu dois faire! T'avais qu'à me dire si c'est ta jambe qui te faisait mal! T'as besoin de revoir le doc ou-

**—** Eh eh, sempai. Du calme, je vais très bien.

**—** Hm. T'as pas intérêt à me mentir abrutit. Et... si ça va pas, tu viens me voir ok?

**—** Oooooh, Sempai tu es trop gentil quand tu veux!

**—** Oublie ce que je t'ai dis. Va crever. »

Deux coups de poings plus tard, l'entrainement reprenait. Heureusement pour le blond, il réussit à reprendre un rythme plus habituel, évitent toutes nouvelles questions gênantes de la part de son capitaine. Il ne fit même aucune remarque lorsque Kise quitta le gymnase avant tout le monde, ce qu'il faisait extrêmement rarement puisqu'en général, le blond préférait rester un peu pour faire des « heures sup'». Mais là y avait urgence. Une bouillotte d'eau chaude l'attendait chez lui, seul petit soulagement qu'il avait trouvé pour apaiser son dos tendu et ses reins brûlant. Ah. Voilà, enfin il arrivait devant chez lui. Il rentrait, salua rapidement sa mère déjà rentrée et sauta les escaliers pour se changer dans une tenue plus décontractée avant de se saisir de son objet magique. Oh il allait enfin pouvoir s'allonger. Il allait enfin souffler et s'occuper de cette douleur qui, bien que moins oppressante que les premiers jours, le gênait au plus haut point. Il allait presque en soupirer de bonheur, s'engageant dans ses escaliers lorsque son portable vibra.

**—** Noooooon... Je suis pas dispo là, j'ai pas env-oh.

Il se tut immédiatement en voyant le nom apparaître sur son appareil.

**DE: Aominecchi**  
**À: 18h20**  
_J'me fais chier, tu viens c'week-end?_

Le blond serra les dents. Comme d'habitude, le bronzé le contactait quand il en avait envie. Non pas qu'il n'était pas content d'avoir de ses nouvelles mais Aomine ne lui en donnait que lorsqu'il avait envie et ne répondait jamais à ses messages. Même après leur séparation au collège, l'as de Toô n'avait donné que très peu de nouvelles au blondinet qui s'était posé pleins de questions sur leur relation. Il s'en posait encore. Souvent il aimerait pouvoir parler de leur situation à son compagnon mais ce n'est jamais le bon moment et le bronzé s'énerve très vite. Alors à chaque fois que Kise essaye d'en parler, il finit par prendre peur et ne termine pas ses phrases, se contentant de répondre à toutes les attentes d'Aomine. Kise le sait bien de toute manière: Aomine n'est pas amoureux. Le blond se demande encore maintenant pourquoi il a accepté de sortir avec lui mais il n'osera jamais demandé. Si le bronzé décidait de partir?

Kise se gifla mentalement, retournant dans sa chambre avant de répondre à son ami.

**À:18h23**  
_Je dois travailler à l'agence demain, mais je peux venir dimanche si tu veux?_

**DE: Aominecchi**  
**À: 18h27**  
_Tu fais chier. T'peux pas venir demain soir plutôt? T'as oublié c'qu'on avait dit? ~ _

Kise avala sa salive en serrant les lèvres. Il voulait le refaire hein...? L'idée n'enchantait pas le blond. Elle lui faisait même peur. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de serrer les dents aussi bien que la semaine dernière. Et son dos lui faisait encore mal, c'était trop risqué. Mais... si Aomine le demandait, il ne pouvait pas refuser... Lui, il l'aimait.

**À: 18h31**  
_D'accord... je viens demain._

**DE: Aominecchi**  
**À: 18h20**  
_Ouah cache ta joie! Qu'est-ce que t'as?_

**À: 18h33  
**_Pardon pardon Aominecchi! Je révise pour une fois, j'ai pas fait attention correctement à ce que j'envoyais! J'ai trop hâte de te voir demain! ~ 3_

**DE: Aominecchi  
****À: 18h34  
**Ok. Débarque pas trop tôt j'dois bosser avec Satsuki.

**À: 18h35**  
_Compris! o/ _  
_... Je t'aime Aominecchi. 3_

**DE: Aominecchi**  
**À: 18h20**  
_Ok. A d'main._

Et ça s'arrêta là. Comme toujours, Aomine n'avait pas relevé le dernier message du blond. Il exigeait simplement, le mannequin pliait. Et le message avait été clair: demain, il voulait baiser. Kise n'avait pas le choix. S'il faut ça pour le garder, alors il écarterait les cuisses et le laisserait le prendre une seconde fois. Tant pis si ça fait mal. Tant pis s'il faudra feindre des gémissements. Tant pis. Il ne faudra pas pleurer ni se plaindre sinon Aomine se lasserait. Kise n'est pas une fille. Il ne peut pas exiger la douceur de son petit-ami, de toute manière le bronzé ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Il demande, on lui donne. Et Kise lui donnera tout.

**—** Demain... ça va recommencer...

Il avait peur. Ca arrive. Les premières relations sexuelles ne sont jamais parfaites, encore moins lorsque l'on a un partenaire masculin et qu'on ne sait pas comment faire. Aomine lui avait dit que ça faisait juste mal au début, comme pour les filles. Mais c'était un mensonge. Kise avait eu mal jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine jouisse. Lorsqu'il s'était retiré, ça avait été une délivrance. C'est ça faire l'amour? Attendre en serrant les dents que votre partenaire s'extirpe de vos chaires pour vous laisser respirer? Le blond se crispa sur son lit, les dents serrées, le dos rond. Il avait peur, vraiment peur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il redoutait de retrouver son bronzé. Il ne voulait pas y aller.

Mais peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, demain, lorsque le moment sera venu, il s'évanouira. S'il a de la chance...

* * *

C'est court, je sais, mais en « il » j'arrive pas à écrire correctement alors au lieu de continuer ce massacre, j'vous laisse en « plan » avant le chapitre 2. 8D  
Hésitez pas à critiquer! o/


End file.
